Hero
by DJMirnum
Summary: Sognfic based on the song "Hero" by Superchick. I recommend listening to the Red Pill Mix. Adrien has a choice to make when it comes to bullies. She has a choice to live or die. Kim's choice have consequences for someone close to him. What are the outcomes to these scenarios? Warning for some heavy topics so read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a warning for you all because there are some heavy themes presented here so bear that in mind when reading. The first three chapters are for each verse and the final chapter will be the outcomes. Hope you enjoy.**

 _No one sits with him, he doesn't fit in_

Adrien was at his locker getting his books for his next class. He told Nino to go ahead of him and he'd be there shortly. As he was grabbing his notebook, he heard laughter and rude remarks.

"Hey, tomato-head! You drawing your dumb comics again?"

"Yeah, they aren't even that good!"

"No one would ever read that trash!"

Adrien knew those voices; those three guys always liked to pick on Nathanael. They crowded around him and Nathanael was cowering in fear.

"Oh what's this? Is this your 'girlfriend'," sneered the tall dark haired bully looking at a picture Nathanael drew of Marinette.

"Please, like this runt could get a date," snickered a medium height brown haired bully.

"And he picked her?! Like he has a chance with her. I hear she likes someone else," laughed a sandy blonde haired bully.

"Right, as if anyone could like a tomato-head like you," started the tall bully. "Why don't you just go back to your tomato patch and rot."

 _But we feel like we do when we make fun of him._

Adrien's blood was boiling. He hated bullies and he was contemplating going over there and telling those guys to lay off. As Chat, he'd have no problem doing so. But, he was just Adrien now. If he got into a fight, his father would hear about it and he'd never be able to go to school again.

Cause you want to belong, do you go along? Cause his pain is the price paid for you to belong.

Plagg sensed his kitten's struggle. He poked his head out to survey the situation.

"Aren't you gonna do something?"

"What can I do? If I get involved, I'll get in trouble."

"That's the not Chat I chose," retorted Plagg. "You're a hero, with or without the mask. You can't just do nothing. What of something happens to him because you didn't do anything?"

 _It's not like you hate him or want him to die. But maybe he goes home and thinks suicide._

Plagg used a bit of magic to show Adrien some possible outcomes. Adrien saw Nathanael standing on a roof top looking down. Nathanael took one step over the ledge.

"No! Don't jump!"

 _Or he comes back to school with a gun at his side._

The scene changed and Adrien was at school with Nathanael staring at him with a blank expression and aiming a pistol.

"Nathanael, don't do this!"

And a kindness from you might have saved his life

Nathanael fired and Adrien felt a jolt that sent him back to his senses and to his position in front of his locker. He tried to catch his breath while Plagg hovered in front of him eyeing him.

"Well, what are you gonna do kid?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Heavy subject here. Deals with self-harm and suicide. Read at own risk.**

 _No one talks to her she feels so alone._

It was always the same. Everyone just goes about their daily lives. Not one person even realizes what's going on. She's tried to get their attention but it falls on deaf ears. It's all too much. The isolation feels unbearable.

 _She's in too much pain to survive on her own._

The pain weighs heavily on her heart. She doesn't believe she'll make it. It's only a matter of time before she falls under the pressure. She wants them to know, but the shame that would follow made it hard to do so. She isn't supposed to be like this. Someone like her can't be like this.

 _The hurt she can't handle overflows to a knife. She writes on her arm wants to give up her life._

It hurts every time she does it. The blade glides over her skin. She makes sure the marks are not visible. If someone saw what she was doing to herself, would she want them to stop her? Would she want them to know? It would be so much easier to just end it all.

 _Each day that goes on is a day that she's brave. Fighting the lie that giving up is the way. Each moment of courage her own life she saves when she throws the pills out, a hero is made._

She gave up the blade, too messy, for pills. She'd swallow them all and it would be done. She stares at the bottle, but she couldn't open it. She's too scared to do it. Even after getting almost caught last time by her best friend. The scars from previous cuts were visible now and her friend showed not shame, but sympathy.

"It takes a brave person to keep living. To keep fighting."

She was grateful for those words. At first, she dismissed them but looking at the bottle now she knew her friend was right. She had to be brave so she threw the pills out. She looked at herself, on the outside she appeared fine except for the marks on the hidden places under her clothes but she knew she was broken inside. Her friend's words echoed in her mind.

"Please, get help Rose."


	3. Chapter 3

_No one talks to him about how he lives. He thinks that the choices he makes are just his._

Kim was his own man with his own rules. He lived for the rush of life, the thrill of competition and crushing his opponents. Didn't matter what the dare was, he'd do it in a heart beat. It was his life and he made his own choices.

 _Doesn't know he's a leader with the way he behaves. And others will follow the choices he's made._

His friends Max and Alix stuck with him. Alix would compete with him to push his boundaries and Max would be there to provide support. They were a team, a trio. They could do anything and accomplish anything. If it weren't for Kim, Alix wouldn't have been able to push herself so much and Max would be alone, since he didn't make friends easily. They would follow Kim wherever he went, with no questions.

 _He lives on the edge his old enough to decide. His brother who wants to be him is just nine._

Kim never backed down from a dare so when some kids from another school challenged him to a bike race, he jumped at the chance. Max seemed unsure about it since the stipulation for the loser wasn't clear and Alix had other reasons. These kids were notoriously competitive and didn't take losing lightly.

"Kim, these guys don't play around. You gotta back down from this," she pleaded.

"No way! I never go back on a challenge. I can beat those guys no problem."

"Hey big brother! Good luck," cried Ken, Kim's little brother.

"Thanks little man! See you guys at the finish line!"

 _He can do what he wants because it's his right. The choices he makes change a nine year old's life._

Kim got himself set up on his bike. Alix and Max stood to the side to watch. The leader of the other kids stood beside him.

"Twice around the block. First one back here wins. Eat my dust, loser."

"Not before you eat mine, slow poke."

"Racers, ready! Set! Go!"

The two were off. The newcomer took an early lead but Kim was just making him think he was winning till he put on his boosters. Kim kicked his legs into high gear and sped forward leaving his competitor in the dust. Kim won by a landslide and Alix and Max and Ken cheered and crowded him. The other guy was furious.

"No fair! You cheated!"

"Look dude, Kim may be a lot of things but a cheater isn't one of them. So get on your Nikes and get on your bikeys! Buh-bye," yelled Alix.

The loser just snarled.

"You will regret this!"

He came at Kim and threw a punch at him. Kim took the punch and gave one back. The other guy didn't take that too lightly.

"That's it! You're gonna get it!"

He pulled a knife out and lunged for Kim. Alix was trying to keep Ken out of the way but he broke free and ran to his brother.

"No! Come back," she yelled.

"Leave my brother alone!"

It all happened so fast. The boy stood in front of Kim as the other guy surged forward with his knife at the ready. Everything and everyone stopped. Kim, Alix, Max and the other kids were wide eyed. The little boy gasped and stumbled back. The guy with the knife stumbled back as well and ran away with his friends. Kim held his little brother and looked down and nearly lost it. A knife was embedded in his little brother's stomach. Max was calling 112 while Alix did her best to keep it together.

"Hang in there little man," said Kim with his voice cracking.

"Kim, my stomach hurts," the boy whimpered with tears in his eyes.

"I know, we're getting you help. Just hang in there ok."

"I'm scared!"

"I am too. But you're gonna be ok." Then, the boy went still. "Hey, little man! Stay with me! Little dude! Come, on talk to me!"

Tears were in Kim's eyes and in Alix and Max's, too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you all enjoyed this and maybe inspired a bit. Be a hero**

 _Heroes are made when you make a choice_

 **Adrien**

Adrien knew what he had to do. He took a deep breath and channeled his inner Chat. The three bullies had knocked Nathanael down and were about to kick him when someone stepped in.

"Well what's this? Pretty boy wants in on the action," sneered the tall bully.

"Back off. All of you," Adrien snarled.

"Ha! Looks like Blondie wants some of what tomato-head is gonna get," said the sandy blonde bully as he was about to punch Adrien.

Adrien grabbed the wrist and twisted. The bully yelped in pain.

"I said back off. Now."

Adrien hissed and that made the bullies step back. Adrien forcefully shoved the wrist he was holding down and turned his attention to Nathanael. He helped him gather his drawings.

"Who do you think you are pretty boy," snarled the brown haired bully.

He attempted to grab Adrien but his reflexes were quicker. Adrien twisted the bully's arm behind his back and slammed him up against the locker.

"I won't warn you again. Leave my friend alone or I'll scratch your eyes out."

Adrien tightened his grip and his captured cried out.

"Ok, ok. We'll leave him alone," said the tall bully.

"Good, glad we have an understanding. Now beat it," snapped Adrien as he released his prisoner and the three of them ran out.

Adrien helped Nathanael up from the ground.

"Hey, thanks for that."

"No problem. And for the record, your drawings are great. Let me know when you do publish your comic. I'd like to buy the first edition," Adrien smiled.

"For what you did, you get first dibs on any final drafts I create."

"I'll hold you to it."

 **Rose**

She was nervous, to put it mildly. She looked up at the clinic for helping people like her. Juleka stood with her for support.

"You can do this, Rose. I believe in you."

"Thanks, Jules."

The therapy sessions lasted for two months. Lots of tears and breakdowns but Rose managed to rise above it. She overcame her emotional barriers and now, she wants to help others do the same. She became a volunteer speaker for group therapy sessions. By utilizing her own experiences, she connected with others who were in the same shoes as she was. She continued to do so for years after lycée and completed a degree in counseling and psychology. Rose has written several articles and books based on her experiences and what she's learned from others. So when the opportunity came to be a guest speaker at a seminar, she jumped at the chance. She would tell her story to people everywhere. How she came from out of the darkness and into the light.

 **Kim**

It still hurt; he felt it in his heart every year since it happened. Everyone told him it wasn't his fault so why did it feel like it was? He should have never taken that stupid dare. He never took dares that could lead to potential harm after that moment. The kid who was responsible wasn't from a great home and always resorted to violence to get his way. Kim felt he needed to do something, so for years after lycée he saved and researched until he fulfilled his dream; a rec center for troubled youths. He wanted to give these kids a safe place to go to and provide an outlet for them instead of being out in the streets. The center was alive with activity and Kim, who was much older now, surveyed the scene. Kids were running and playing and laughing like they should be and he was glad he could help provide a place for it.

"He would have been proud you know."

Kim turned to see Alix and Max walk up to him. Max was in charge of the computer labs and Alix helped with the physical activities.

"I just wish he could have seen this," lamented Kim.

"Oh, I'm sure he has," said Alix taking Kim's hand.

Kim planted a kiss on her hand and smiled. He then turned to a group of kids and dragged Alix with him.

"Hey, kids! How about a game of dodge ball! Alix and I are captains! Get ready lose Alix!"

"In your dreams, Kim!"

Max sighed and shook his head. Despite those two being together, they still have to compete with each other. But he wouldn't have it any other way. He looked at the sign above the building and smiled.

"Ken's Safe Haven."

 _You could be a hero, heroes do what's right_

 _You could be a hero, you might save a life_

 _You could be hero, you can join the fight_

 _For what's right, for what's right, for what's right_


End file.
